Blissful Memories
by Legendkun
Summary: The memories people left behind can be either good or bad. The boy named Steven had his load of memories, but only he knows the truth about those memories. One-shots or chapters depending on the plot.


Blissful Memories

**Lol hey guys and yes one-shot for my friend or my best friend actually. Just a shout out to him if he reads it!**

**Disclaimer: Legendkun does his OCS**

As August rolled by a boy named Steven Kang was there thinking what he should get for his friend's birthday. He thought hard as he kept bumping into things as he got an idea. He instantly got his Pokégear and called his friend. Steven got a brief hello as he replied, "Hey dude can I take you somewhere?" His friend on the other side said yes as Steven told him to meet him at the park. Steven went out of his house as he just ran towards the park hoping that this day would turn well, but he shrugged the nagging thought that was constantly eating at him.

He saw his friend already there waiting for him as Steven ran and yelled, "Hey!" His friend jumped in surprise as he ran over to him. Steven then said, "Happy birthday!" His friend gave him his thanks as he grabbed his hands and led him somewhere. This gave his friend some ideas, but Steven stopped as he started to walk. The ebony haired man then explained, "So since it is your birthday I was thinking since this is probably the last time we see each other how bout we take time to remember some times?" His friend nodded as the trek began.

The first place they met was the school's art room (they got permission to go inside there). Steven smelled the still fresh paint as he remembered when he saw his best friend the first time.

**Flashback**

Steven was sitting in the art room just sitting down and talking to no one. He always considered himself to be not social. He just was dozing off as he heard about the new student in the art room. Wondering if this new student was here in art room he waited patiently. Then the art teacher came in. Steven didn't dislike the art teacher, but he just disliked how angry he was (Rumors were that he smoked). The more Steven got bored listening to his teacher about how some people would become Pokémon watchers he just turned his head and saw a kid tall for his age. He wondered in confusion if that was the new student but dismissed the thought of it. The art teacher then released everyone to go to their designated classrooms. Steven went off to his locker as he went to Poké History. As he turned around to go talk to someone about the homework his teacher gave him he saw the new student right in his face. They both jumped in surprise.

Steven wondered if he should talk to him. He then said hi as the new person exchanged hi as his helper took him off to make him familiar with the school. Steven just zoned out through his classes as he then saw it was lunch time. Wondering where his friend was he saw the teacher who led them to one of the tables. Steven in shock shrugged it off feeling bad for the boy who sat with the socially talkative guys (Steven didn't hate them it was just they were really annoying).

Once the eating part of lunch was over they were sent outside as he just went quickly over to the new student. He bumped into one girl as he gave him a stare as he just muttered some curses saying how this girl should just go with a rich guy. He then found the guy being by himself. He then exchanged some words as the two walked together as Steven gave him some words who to avoid and what groups were here. The bell ringed as they both agreed to meet next day at lunch here.

Sixth grade went by quickly as Steven became fast friends with him. The two laughed hard and as 7th grade came the two became the best of friends.

**Flashback done**

They were now at a field where people would battle for fun if they had their Pokéballs with them, or people would bet and see who would win. The two were laughing at the time when Pokémon contests were introduced as Steven and his friend laughed at the time when Sean was so good at it. They also remembered the contests and battles that were spent here. The two relinquished the times here both good and bad times.

**Flashback**

The time of 7th grade went by quickly as 8th grade soon overcame them. The two were currently baffled at the situation here. Sean Jung a kid Steven thought he would never ever like contests was here beating people left to right. It was almost like he was really graceful. The scoreboard showed that Sean had no losses in these wacky contests, but Steven gave it a try as he also too failed badly. His friend took his turn next as Sean sent out his Butterfree as his tall friend sent out his Axew.

The timer counted down as Steven saw the wonderful attacks being displayed out in the field. As time kept ticking Steven saw his friend in a very hard place to get out of. The spores that Sean's Butterfree that were assaulting on his friend's Axew became very hard for his friend. The clock was ticking, and as Steven couldn't take it anymore he shouted some words of encouragement causing Axew to evolve and gave him the win. Steven couldn't believe it, but he knew that his words helped him greatly.

The end of school was coming near as high school placements were put in as people kept on wishing their dream goal was. Steven on the under hand his goal was to become a successful Pokémon trainer. As the days for the top battler came near Steven prepared his team. The rules were simple three on three, and if they faint the next one would be sent out. As the people were speaking the current winning representative would be the rich boys and such. Steven was preparing for the battles as well as his friend as they both were studying their notes and training.

The days went by fast as Steven kept on preparing for it. The day finally came as the matchups came up. Steven couldn't believe as well as his friend that the pretty boys or the jocks as people would call them they would have to verse them first. Steven prepared extra hard as they were going to win this thing.

On the day the top battler tourney began. Steven took down his opponents left to right as he finally began to go the finals. The day the semifinals before the finals came down the two friends wished each other luck as the battle for Steven began.

His opponent was another socializing jerk, but it was a girl making him nervous. Steven never battled a girl, but he knew he should not have taken it lightly because the end of it the girl cried badly and defeated. People were booing at him, but he didn't care that girl deserved it spreading rumors and crap. He just muttered some words to the girl as he went on his way. The tall friend defeated his opponent without ease as Steven now knew his final opponent would be his friend. After the battles the two instantly went home studying new ideas and such.

The day came as the two were now at the field looking at each other with difficulty. The two knew this battle was hard as Steven exchanged a brief word, "No hard feelings." The battle began as the two shouted out their first Pokémon.

**Lol I don't know how that turned out, but I think this might not be a one shot but a little series I might do as currently my other series. Just to say to my fans to Searching that the chapter will be uploaded, but it's hard writing it considering movesets and everything but yeah. Also if you are new go to my other story Searching! Also happy birthday friend!**


End file.
